


Port Dancing

by DaFishi



Series: Pirate [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Aaron, Alpha Angelica, Alpha Eliza, Alpha James, Alpha Peggy, Alpha Thomas, Beta Hercules, Beta John, Beta Lafayette, Confessions, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: To say Alexander didn’t love Thomas was the same as saying fire was cold.He did, really.But he was subtle.He was suave.He was smoot-“You like Thomas, don’t you, you useless fuck?”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Pirate [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097351
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Port Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I am so sorry
> 
> I forgot about this series and i finally had this week to get my shit together
> 
> I caught upon some personal stuff and then went through ao3 and realized I had to finish this 
> 
> I’m sorry

To say Alexander didn’t love Thomas was the same as saying fire was cold.

He did, really.

He just had pride.

And it really sucked sometimes.

But he was subtle.

He was suave.

He was smoot-

“You like Thomas, don’t you, you useless fuck?” Eliza asks.

Alexander looks at the female alpha incredulously. “Ok, one- ouch. Two- help me.”

Eliza snorts. “Just ask him out, he likes you too.”

“We’re pirates, that’s not how this works,” Alexander argues.

“We dock on Angel’s Coast tomorrow during the festival of fairies. The most pansy ass place we’ve been to in a while, but it’ll work to your advantage,” Eliza says without skipping a beat.

“That….actually might work,” Alexander says slowly.

***

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Please?”

“Fine.”

Alexander’s grin is blinding.

Thomas sighs.

He couldn’t keep saying no, it was bad for his health to see Alexander beg.

***

Thomas has to admit this is fun.

Dancing and eating all night.

It was a nice change of pace.

Especially with Alexander by his side.

But it was getting dark.

And Alexander had one last thing to do.

“Hey Thomas?”

“Hm?”

“Do you like anyone right now?”

“We aren’t gossiping teenagers anymore, Alexander.”

“Humor me.”

“Fine. Yes. I do like someone.”

“Who?”

“I’m not telling you that much.”

“Please? I’ll tell you who I like.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Ugh. Why do I agree to these kinds of things?”

“Who knows. Ready? 3, 2, 1.”

Alexander catches Thomas’s gaze and they speak at the same time.

_ “You.” _

***

John groans from where the group is watching Thomas and Alexander. “Damn it.”

“Pay up,” Eliza says.

James and Aaron simply pass their money to her, Peggy, Hercules, and Angelica grumbling.

“You’re magic,” Hercules says, passing her the money.

Eliza smirks. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
